Sugar Rush Animated Series
Sugar Rush Animated Series is a 2019 cartoon based on Sugar Rush Speedway from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. Main characters *Vanellope von Schweetz - Sarah Silverman *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Mindy Kaling (1st season), Melissa Villaseñor (2nd season-present) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie Elman *Candlehead - Katie Lowes *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Miranda Cosgrove *Gloyd Orangeboar - Luci Christian *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Cymbre Walk *Snowanna Rainbeau - Cree Summer *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey - Roger Craig Smith *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Josie Trinidad *Minty Zaki - Tori Kelly *Honey Potts - Ariel Winter Recurring Characters *Sour Bill - Rich Moore *Wynchel and Duncan - Adam Carolla and Horatio Sanz *Spike (Vanellope's pet devil dog) - Dee Bradley Baker *Lucy Fluggerbutter (Rancis's daughter) - Tara Strong *Kevin Fluggerbutter (Rancis's son) - Riley O'Flynn *Nougetsia Brumblestain - Kacey Musgraves *Citrusella Flugpucker - Kate Bristol *Torvald Batterbutter - Michelle Horn *Sticky Wipplesnit - Niki Yang *Minty Sakura (Japanese Show) - Kanako Miyamoto *Minty Sakura (English Show) - Janice Kawaye *Sorbet Creamycone (Snowanna's cousin) - Tabitha St. Germain *Bexey (Candlehead's brother) - Tom Kenny *Uncle Candycorn (the Sugar Rush farmer) - Bill Hader *Captain Creamy (Captain of the Oreo guards) - Rob Paulsen *Green, Yellow, Red, Black, White, and Blue (Adorabeezle's restaurant workers) - Corey Burton, Jim Cummings *Aunt Cannolli (Crumbelina's aunt) - Tress MacNeille *Creamy Buttercap (Rancis's sister) - Chloe Grace Moretz *Adbeezlon Winterpop (Adorabeezle's brother) - Max Charles *Dr. Gumtina (the Sugar Rush dentist) - Candi Milo Theme Song * "This is Sugar Rush!" (Season 1-2) * "Welcome to Sugar Rush!" (Season 3-4) * "Come to Get Sugar" (Season 5) * "Let's Have Some Sugary Fun!" (Season 6) * "Sugar Rush Forever!" (Season 7-8) Episodes Season 1 1. Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas (1-hour special) *Summary: A retelling Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas". *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope dressed as Santa Claus *Presents given to each racer: *Taffyta - the shrunken head *Candlehead - the Man-Eating Wreath *Rancis - the Snake *Gloyd - the Monster Train *Snowanna - the Cat-in-the-Box *Adorabeezle - the Christmas Tree Bats *Jubileena - the Duck Toy *Crumbelina - Scary Teddy *Minty - the Jack-o-Lantern-in-the-Box *Swizzle - the Skull-in-the-Box 2. New Racer on the Block *Summary: A new racer moves into Sugar Rush. *Main characters: *Title card description: 3. Crumbelina White and the Seven Squrriels (1-hour special) *Summary: A retelling of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: Crumbelina White Got a Apple 4. A Tale of Two Glitches *Summary: Vanellope makes a new friend named Lauren von Glitch. *Main characters: Vanellope *Guest stars: Elle Fanning as Lauren von Glitch *Title card description: Vanellope and Lauren smiling at each other 5. Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose *Summary: Crumbelina's curiosity gets the best of her when a Mother Goose nursery rhyme game gets plugged in. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Guest stars: Emma Thompson as Mother Goose, other voice actors as nursery rhyme characters *Title card description: Silhouettes of Crumbelina and Mother Goose sitting on a hill 6. Crumbelina's Jewel *Summary: Crumbelina Gets A Jewel with Adorabeezle. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: Crumbelina get a new Jewel and Smile 7. Rancis' Doctor Visit *Summary: Rancis is plaqued with stomach problems but refuses to go to the new Sugar Rush clinic. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Vanellope wearing a doctor's coat with Rancis smiling at her 8. Stayin' Cool *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle try to stay cool on the hottest day of the year. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Swizzle, Rancis and Gloyd sweating *Trivia: Based on the Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name and plot 9. Invasion of the Candy Snatchers *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: 10. Vanellope the Baby *Summary: One of Adorabeezle's inventions malfunctions and turns Vanellope into a baby. *Main characters: Vanellope, Adorabeezle *Title card description: Rancis holding baby Vanellope 11. The Legend of Sugar Hollow *Summary: A retelling of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Rancis in his Kit Kart being chased by the Headless Cartman 12. Adorabeezle and the Abominable Snowman *Summary: There's an abominable snowman on the loose in Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Abominable Snowman *Title card description: A shadow of the Abominable Snowman looming over Adorabeezle 13. Ghosts *Summary: Swizzle and Gloyd visit a prank store and buy invisible spray and haunt everyone in the arcade. *Main characters: Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Gloyd and Swizzle as ghosts *Trivia: This episode is based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Pranks a Lot". 14. One Sweet Race: The Musical! (1-hour special) *Summary: A musical retelling of "One Sweet Race". *Main characters: *Title card description: 15. A Christmas Crumble *Summary: A retelling of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" featuring Crumbelina as Ebenezer Scrooge. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: A Christmas wreath with an angry Crumbelina in the middle holding a flashlight 16. The Show Must Go on *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 17. Rancis the Frog Prince *Summary: Adorabeezle creates a new potion that transforms Rancis into a frog. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: A frog sitting on a lily pad with Rancis' brown hat and blonde hair *Trivia: The scene where Rancis is transformed into various animals is an homage to the wizard's duel from the Disney animated film The Sword in the Stone. 18. The Return of the Sleepover *Summary: Vanellope invites the other female Sugar Rush racers and throws a sleepover party. *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope Meets the Ghost Girl, and Turns into a Ghost. 19. High Speed Headache *Summary *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. Candlehead Gets a Job *Summary: Candlehead tries to get a job in Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 21. Double Trouble *Summary: Adorabeezle invents a cloning machine that creates an evil clone of herself. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Guest stars: Peyton List as Evil Adorabeezle *Title card description: Adorabeezle gasping at Evil Adorabeezle *Trivia: This episode is based on the Darkwing Duck episode "Negaduck" and the Sofia the First episode "Sofia the Second". 22. Curse of the Gummi Vampire Bat *Summary: A vampire hidden in a bat form appears in Sugar Rush, and Taffyta falls in love with him, but he just wants to suck her blood. The other racers have to warn Taffyta about that. *Main characters: Taffyta *Title card description: Taffyta in the arms of a vampire with hearts above her head. 23. The Incredible Ice Pop *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope, Rancis, Swizzle, Taffya *Title card description: 24. How the Glitch Stole Christmas *Summary: A retelling of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope in her sleigh dressed as Santa Claus 25. The Espace from Sugar Rush *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope and Taffyta *Title card description: 26. The Good, The Bad, and the Vanellope *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope, Rancis, and Taffyta *Title card description: Season 2 1. Turkey Catchers *Summary: Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd try to catch a turkey for a Thanksgiving feast. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Guest stars: Martin Short as the Pilgrim, Frank Welker as the Turkey *Title card description: The turkey aiming a gun at Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle 2. Boys Will be Boys *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 3. A Day Like No Other *Summary: Swizzle has a bad day, but Vanellope gives him some advice. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 4. Candlehead, Come Home! *Summary: Candlehead ruins Minty's birthday cake and gets kicked out of Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead sad, holding a suitcase and taking a last look at the castle 5. Rancis and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day * Summary: Rancis' day goes from bad to worse until Vanellope helps him. * Main characters: Rancis * Title card description: 6. Adorabeezle's Restaurant Crisis *Summary: Adorabeezle wants to open her own restaurant. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: Adorabeezle holding a hamburger and smiling at the viewers 7. Trapped on the Internet! * Summary: Jubileena's friends must help her after she gets sucked into the Internet. * Main characters: Jubileena * Guest stars: Tom Kenny as the Folder, Frank Welker as the Video Game Monsters * Title card description: Jubileena trapped in the Internet, screaming for help. * Note: This episode is based on the Martha Speaks episode, "Virtually Martha." 8. The Winter Trio *Summary: Adorabeezle, Snowanna and Minty become a team called The Winter Trio. *Main characters: Adorabeezle, Minty and Snowanna *Title card description: Snowanna, Minty and Adorabeezle smiling at the viewers 9. Lot a Trouble *Summary *Main characters: Vanellope, Taffyta *Title card description 10. Rancis' Lucky Day *Summary: It's Friday the 13th and Rancis tries to avoid any bad luck he may encounter. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Rancis holding a four-leaf clover and horseshoe with a black cat, a ladder, the number 13 and a mirror in front 11. Beauty and the Glitch *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 12. Good, Clean Popcorn Fun! *Summary: The racers learn about staying clean and healthy. *Main characters: *Title card description: 13. Candlehead the Clown *Summary: Candlehead sneaks off into a circus game. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 14. Burger Queen Training Video *Summary: A training video for new employees of Burger Queen. *Main characters: *Title card description: 15. Sandwich Makers *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis make sandwiches for a bad-tempered captain aboard his ship. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle holding sandwiches 16. A Day at Sugar Sand Beach *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope, Rancis, and Taffya *Title card description: Vanellope Loves Rancis, and Taffya Got Angry 17. Be Careful what you Wish For *Summary *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 18. Three Heads are Better than One (1-hour special) *Summary: A retelling of "The Three Musketeers". *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: 19. Cavities *Summary: Gloyd gets cavities after eating too much candy. *Main characters: Gloyd *Title card description: 20. Lights Out *Summary: The racers entertain themselves during a blackout. *Main characters: *Title card description: 21. Rancis and the Beanstalk *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle star in this retelling of "Jack and the Beanstalk". *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle climbing the beanstalk 22. Clock Cleaners *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd and Rancis are hired to clean a clock tower. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 23. Third Wheel *Summary: Candlehead interferes with Rancis and Vanellope's date. *Main characters: Rancis, Vanellope, Candlehead *Title card description: Rancis and Vanellope eating dinner with Candlehead in the middle 24. Candlehead's Christmas Calamity *Summary: *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead tied up in Christmas lights 25. Stargazing *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Minty, Jubileena *Title card description: 26. Snowella Rainbeau *Summary: The racers stage their own play of the story Cinderella with Snowanna as the main character. *Main characters: Snowanna *Title card description: Season 3 1. On Ice *Summary: The racers have an ice skating party. *Main characters: *Title card description: 2. The Band Concert *Summary: Vanellope tries to conduct her orchestra but is disturbed by Sour Bill and a tornado. *Main characters: *Title card description: *The band: * Vanellope - Conductor * Anna - Double bass * Elsa - Trumpet * Aurora - Tuba * Rapunzel - Percussion * Mulan - Concertina * Ariel - Piano * Cinderella - Violin * Jasmine - Bassoon * Tiana - Harp * Pocahontas - French horn * Moana - Trombone * Belle - Flute * Snow White - Clarinet * Merida - Bagpipes *Guest stars: Pamela Ribon as Snow White, Linda Larkin as Jasmine, Kate Higgins as Aurora, Irene Bedard as Pocahontas, Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, Paige O'Hara as Belle, Ming-Na Wen as Mulan, Anika Noni Rose as Tiana, Kristen Bell as Anna, Idina Menzel as Elsa, Auli'i Cravalho as Moana, Kelly Macdonald as Merida, and Jennifer Hale as Cinderella 3. Moose Hunters *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 4. The Gummi Worm Turns *Summary: Adorabeezle creates a potion that causes prey to turn against predators. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: A gummi worm scaring away a candy bird 5. Rancis and the Seal *Summary: A baby seal follows Rancis home after a trip to the zoo. *Main characters: Rancis *Guest stars: Frank Welker as Salty *Title card description: Rancis and Salty smiling at each other. 6. The Whalers *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are hired to hunt a man-eating sperm whale. *Main characters: Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Whale *Title card description: Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd in a boat unaware that the whale is underneath them. 7. How the Cookie Crumbles *Summary: *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: Crumbelina feeling sad 8. Boat Builders - 9. Through the Mirror *Summary: Rancis walks through his mirror and enters a different version of his house where the household objects have voices and minds of their own. *Main characters: Rancis *Guest stars: Various voice actors as the household objects *Title card description: Rancis walking into the mirror 10. Swizzle's Trailer - 11. Lonesome Ghosts *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are ghost exterminators. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Guest stars: Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Rob Paulsen and Jeff Bennett as the Ghosts *Title card description: The ghosts looming over Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd 12. Tugboat Rancis *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 13. Jubileena's Sweet Tooth *Summary: *Main characters: Jubileena *Title card description: 14. Snowanna's Good Hair Day *Summary: Snowanna wakes up one morning to find out her hair is cleaned up. Heartly, she leaves Sugar Rush, happy her friends may laugh at her. Luckily, Mother Goose has advice. *Main characters: Snowanna *Guest stars: Emma Thompson as Mother Goose, other voice actors as the nursery rhyme characters *Title card description: Snowanna standing in front of her mirror, laughing 15. Doctor Rancis *Summary: Rancis takes care of Vanellope when she gets sick. *Main characters: Rancis, Vanellope *Title card description: Rancis wearing a doctor's coat with Vanellope smiling. 16. Rancis and the Real Girl *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 17. A Surprise for the Swizz *Summary: Swizzle's friends plan a surprise party for him. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 18. Vanellope's Surprise Party *Summary: The racers plan a surprise party for Vanellope. *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 19. When you Wish upon a Starburst *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. Stupid Fly *Summary: Gloyd tries to get rid of an annoying fly. *Main characters: Gloyd *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Fly *Title card description: An angry Gloyd holding a fly swatter with the fly glaring at him. 21. Like Father, Like Son *Summary: Rancis bonds with his son Kevin. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 22. March of the Pumpkins *Summary: *Main characters: Tim Curry as the Pumpkin King *Title card description: 23. No Service * Summary: Rancis and Swizzle run into trouble when they don't meet the clothing requirments for Adorabeezle's restaurant. * Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Adorabeezle * Title card description: Rancis and Swizzle running out of Adorabeezle's restaurant. 24. The Art of Vacationing * Summary: Candlehead learns how to enjoy a vacation. * Main characters: Candlehead * Title card description: 25. Rainbow Power *Summary: Vanellope Get a Rainbow Gem, and Turns into a Rainbow Princess. *Main characters: Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead. *Title card description: 26. Candlehead in Wonderland *Summary: Candlehead Go to Wonderland. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead Go to the Tea Party with Rancis and Swizzle Season 4 1. Safety First *Summary: Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena demonstrate 4th of July safety tips while Rancis interferes. *Main characters: Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena *Title card description: Jubileena lighting a cherry bomb with Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead covering their ears. *Note: This is one of the many episodes where one of the Sugar Rush Racers breaks the fourth wall. Jubileena winks at us after she says "Happy Fireworks Day, everybody!" 2. Service *Summary: Rancis and Swizzle run into trouble when they don't meet the clothing requirments for Week. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Taffyta *Title card description: Rancis and Swizzle running out of Taffyta. 3. Stuck on You *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle fall into a taffy pool and get stuck to each other. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Gloyd, Rancis and Swizzle in a taffy pool 4. Candlehead's Big Problem *Summary: Candlehead visits Swizzle's restaurant, but she can't stop eating so many burgers. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 5. The Cookie Carnival *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. Topsy Turvy Day *Summary: The Sugar Rush racers celebrate Topsy Turvy Day. *Main characters: *Title card description: 7. Attack of the 50-Foot Uni-Candy-Corn (1-hour special) * Summary: A giant Uni-candy-corn is on the loose in Sugar Rush and it's up to Vanellope and her friends to save the day. * Main characters: Vanellope * Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Uni-Candy-Corn * Note: This episode is based on the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Reptar." 8. Oh Yes, Oh Yes, It's Springtime *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 9. Jubileena Bing-Bing-Bing! *Summary: Jubileena Got A Lot of Trouble. *Main characters: Jubileena *Title card description: Jubileena Got in Trouble. 10. Devil Dog's Day Afternoon *Summary: Vanellope transforms into a Devil Dog and Adorabeezle must figure out a way to change her back. *Main characters: Vanellope, Adorabeezle *Title card description: 11. Honey Dipped Marshmallow *Summary: Rancis and Vanellope make a marshmallow with honey, and fail it. *Main characters: Rancis, Honey, Vanellope 12. Sugar Rush Babies *Summary: One of Adorabeezle's inventions turns the other racers (except Vanellope) and herself into babies. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: 13. Vanellope von Schweetz: Girl Genius (1-hour special) *Summary: *Main Characters: Vanellope *Title Card Description: 14. Mirror Mirror *Summary: A hall of mirrors opens at the Sugar Rush Carnival. *Main characters: *Title card description: 15. Trouble in Paradise * Summary * Main characters: Vanellope, Rancis, Tafftya, Swizzle, Candlehead, Gloyd * Title card description 16. Beach Blanket Boys *Summary: Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd spend a day at the beach. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Rancis and Swizzle building a sand castle with Gloyd taunting a crab. *Note: The episode's title is based on the musical film "Beach Blanket Bingo". 17. Candlehead's Tongue Trouble * Summary: Candlehead experiences problems with her tongue after she gets it stuck on the freezer, inside a glass bottle, attached to a cat, stuck on a lampost and tied in a knot. * Main characters: Candlehead * Title card description: Candlehead's tongue wrapping around the title. 18. Once Upon a Fairy Tale *Summary: Rancis wanders off into a fairy tale game that just got plugged in. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: *Note: This episode is similar to "Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose". 19. My Fair Vanellope *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. How Does your Garden Grow? *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 21. The Nasty Burger *Summary: *Main characters: Minty *Title card description: *Note: This episode is based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Nasty Patty". 22. The 100th Episode *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: Vanellope ruins the Cake 23. Three Boys and a Girl *Summary: Rancis and the Boys Meets Candlehead the Girl *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Candlehead *Title card description: Rancis and the Boys Get Candlehead *Note: The episode's title is a play on the film "Three Men and a Baby". 24. House Sitters *Summary: *Main characters: Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd *Title card description: 25. Stayin' Good *Summary: Vanellope try to stay good on the day. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Vanellope says Everyone 26. Toy Makers *Summary: Swizzle, Rancis and Gloyd are hired to make toys at Santa's workshop. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Season 5 1. A Whale of a Tale *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Winter Trio get swallowed by a whale. *Main characters: Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Rancis, Gloyd, Snowanna, Minty *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Whale *Title card description: *Note: The whale from "The Whalers" and this episode resembles Monstro from Pinocchio. 2. Finders Keepers - 3. Candlehead Clones - 4. Vanellope's Day Off - Vanellope celebrates her day off, but the racers keep needing her help. First, Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd are playing pirates until the mast breaks, then Candlehead's cookies for her tea party come out plaid instead of pink, and Taffyta and her friends try to paint some butterflies, but Crumbelina tries to catch a gummi lizard, scaring away the butterflies in the process. Based on the Sofia the First episode, Baileywick's Day Off. 5. Vanellope's First Date - Vanellope Goes to the Date 6. The Deep Sea - 7. Pizza Girls *Summary: Vanellope, Candlehead, and Minty attempt to get a pizza for all of the racers. *Main characters *Title card description: 8. Annoying Gloyd *Summary: Gloyd attempts to ruin Rancis, Vanellope, Kevin, and Lucy's day at the family restaurant. *Main characters: Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd, Kevin, Lucy 9. Evil Burger Guys - Vanellope tells Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle to Kills the Burger. 10. It's the Grand Pumpkin, Rancis Fluggerbutter - 11. Best Halloween Ever - 12. Tappered Out - 13. Hickory Dickory Vanellope - 14. Pain in the Molasses - 15. Minty's Birthday Surprise - 16. Dancing Queen *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: *Note: The episode's title is a play on the ABBA song of the same name. 17. Restaurant Hijinks - 18. Cookie Fight! - The gang breaks into a fight over who will eat Candlehead's last cookie. 19. Winners Take All *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. Rancis' Fire Brigade - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are firefighters who rescue Vanellope from the burning castle. 21. Scarlet the Uni-candy-corn - Dr. Gumtina makes a mecha uni-candy-corn named Scarlet and Jubileena loves it. Based on the Making Fiends episode, Pony. 22. Candy Rush - 23. Advice from the Swizz - 24. Candlehead the Pirate *Summary: Candlehead visits a pirate game. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description 25. Forgiving and Forgetting - The racers apologize to Vanellope for forgetting her Friend. 26. It Happened One Nightmare *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: Season 6 1. Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Game *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 2. Nine Days *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 3. Lost in the Blizzard *Summary: Candlehead gets lost in a new Christmas game. *Main characters: Candlehead, Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta *Guest stars: Ariel Winter as Willow, Grey DeLisle as Wynter, Rob Paulsen as Santa Claus, Stanley Tucci as Mr. Snowman, Kevin Michael Richardson as Adolf, Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Rudolph, Jess Harnell as Bill and Dasher, Rodger Bumpass as Pointy, Carlos Alazraqui as Wolf, Corey Burton as Tom and Blitzen, Bill Farmer as Mr. Short, Jim Cummings as Mr. Artie, Tim Curry as Fannar, Will Ferrell as Noel, Tress MacNeille as Holly *Title card description: Candlehead gets Lost 4. Swizzle Malarkey and the Gorilla *Summary: A ferocious gorilla has escaped from the Sugar Rush Zoo. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 5. Jawball Game - The racers play with Vanellope's Vend-O-Ball machine. Based on the Barney and Friends episode "Play Ball!" 6. Bottle Shocked * Rancis tries to protect a bottle from anything that can break it. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 7. Rainbow Crazy Snowanna *Summary: Snowanna wants to play inside a rainbow. *Main characters: Snowanna *Title card description: 8. Working for Peanuts *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 9. Blame it in *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope, Rancis *Title card description: 10. President Candle *Summary: When Vanellope gets sick, Candlehead volunteers to take over as president. *Main characters: Vanellope, Candlehead *Title card description: 11. The Deadly Cheese *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: 12. Bird Brained Rancis *Summary: Rancis tries to take a picture of a rare bird. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 13. Down the Hatch *Summary: Rancis and Swizzle shrink and travel inside Gloyd. Based on the Mickey Mouse short of the same name. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd 14. Big House Rancis * Summary: Rancis gets thrown in jail for being falsely accused of stealing a baseball. * Main characters: Rancis * Title card description: Rancis in jail 15. Gloyd Goes Dead - When Gloyd finds Red Soda, he drinks it and becomes Dead. 16. Candlehead's Visit *Summary: Candlehead visits Vanellope when her house is infested with choc-roaches. *Main characters: Candlehead, Vanellope *Title card description: 17. Far From the Speedway *Summary: Rancis, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Candlehead and Vanellope go on vacation. *Main characters: Vanellope, Swizzle, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena and Adorabeezle *Title card description: 18. I Was a Devil Dog *Summary: Vanellope transforms into a devil dog. *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope the Devil Dog 19. Car Trouble *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. Sugar Sweet Karaoke *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 21. Rancis' Hair Magic *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 22. The Running of the Bullseyes *Summary: The racers prepare for the annual Running of the Bullseyes. *Main characters: *Title card description: 23. The Joy - Rancis and Gloyd became joy zombies. Based on The Amazing World of Gumball episode of the same name. 24. Honeylocks and the Three Gummy Bears - Honey Potts plays Goldilocks in this retelling of the classic story. 25. Get Out, Girl - Vanellope Got Fail. 26. Strangers On a Runaway Train * Summary: The racers visit a Train Station game and become trapped on a very long but fast runaway train. * Main characters: * Trivia: This is the first crossover of the series and every time the train stops at a station, the following characters/passengers appear: *Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Wanda Li, Tim, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tenelli, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe Terese, and Carlos Ramon from The Magic School Bus *Sonic the Hegehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit & Cheese, Big the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Omochao from the Sonic the Hedgehog series *Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and all of the Dream Friends, Animal Friends, and the Three Mage-Sisters from the Kirby series and Kirby Star Allies *NiGHTS, Reala, Elliot Edwards, Claris Sinclair, William "Will" Taylor, and Helen Cartwright from the NiGHTS series *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, and the Outer Sailor Senshi *The main characters of the Toy Story films *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and the Pokémon Trainer protagonists and various Pokémon including Eevee and the Eeveelutions from the Pokémon series *The Vocaloids *Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Rabbit, and Gopher from the Winnie the Pooh films *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Rosalina, the Lumas (including Baby Luma and Polari), Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and various others from the Super Mario ''and ''Mario Kart series *Kid, Joe, Azalea, Sherry, Neil, Ella, and the entire human cast from Mario Golf: Advance Tour *Harry, Kate, Alex, Nina, Clay, Ace, and the entire human cast (entire Junior, Senior, and Varsity Classes, and the eight playable Island Open students) from Mario Tennis: Power Tour *The Mane Six, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, and the other main characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The entire cast from Battle for BFDI (BFB), including Four and X from said object show and the Announcer from Battle for Dream Island (BFDI) *The seven-member South Korean boy group BTS *Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear from Song of the South *The main protagonists from My Hero Academia *All cures from the Pretty Cure series up to date *The Winx Club and Roxy from Winx Club *The Loud Family from The Loud House *Bula, Zeeter, Multo, Wizzy & Wigg, and Gorga from The Zula Patrol * Title card description: 27. Cure Racers * Summary: A Pretty Cure game is plugged and the racers discover some of the developers of that game are the same ones that worked on Sugar Rush, making Sugar Rush technically developed by Toei Animation, but when they set foot on the new game, they become Pretty Cure themselves. * Main Characters: * Trivia: This the second crossover of the series. ** It features Rocio Barahona as Cure Black, Michelle Molineux as Cure White, Eileen Stevens as Shiny Luminous, Rebecca Sochiet as Cure Bloom, Tia Ballard as Cure Egret, Amanda C. Miller as Cure Dream, Maile Flanagan as Cure Rouge, Marÿke Hendrikse as Cure Lemonade, Bella Hudson as Cure Mint, Veronica Taylor as Cure Aqua, Katie Griffin as Milky Rose, Cristina Vee as Cure Peach, Morgan Decker as Cure Berry, Lisa Ortiz as Cure Pine, Lauren Landa as Cure Passion, Stephanie Sheh as Cure Blossom and Cure Sword (Glitter Spade), Xanthye Huynh as Cure Marine and Cure Melody, Kyla Rae Kowlaski as Cure Sunshine and Cure Honey, Teresa Gallagher as Cure Moonlight, Michele Knotz as Cure Rhythm, Emily Bauer as Cure Beat, Emily Woo Zeller as Cure Muse, Laura Bailey as Cure Happy (Glitter Lucky), Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Cure/Glitter Sunny, Alex Cazares as Cure/Glitter Peace, Danielle Judovits as Cure March (Glitter Spring), Kate Higgins as Cure Beauty (Glitter Breeze) and Cure Princess, Debi Derryberry as Cure/Glitter Heart, Cassandra Lee Morris as Cure/Glitter Diamond, Melissa Fahn as Cure Rosetta (Glitter Clover), Erica Lindbeck as Cure/Glitter Ace, Cindy Robinson as Cure Lovely, Kate Bristol as Cure Fortune, Molly Quinn as Cure Flora, Bella Throne as Cure Mermaid, Amy Gross as Cure Twinkle, Tara Strong as Cure Scarlet and Cure Magical, Catherine Taber as Cure Miracle, Andrea Libman as Cure Felice and Cure Whip, Grace Rolek as Cure Custard, Ashleigh Ball as Cure Gelato, Tabitha St. Germain as Cure Macaron, Rachael Lillis as Cure Chocolat, Mia Sinclair Jenness as Cure Parfait, Melissa Hutchison as Cure Yell, Kelly Hu as Cure Ange, Alyson Stoner as Cure Etoile, Stephanie Anne Mills as Cure Macherie, Julissa Aguirre as Cure Amour, Erika Harlacher as Cure Star, Hynden Walch as Cure Milky, Cristela Alonzo as Cure Soleil, Jessica Paquet as Cure Selene and Sarah Natochenny as Cure Cosmo * Title card description: The racers taking a glance at the Pretty Cure game Season 7 1. A Sugary Christmas * Summary: The racers are excited about their christmas presents they're getting from their "Secret Santa". What will they recieve? * Main Characters: * Title card description: Vanellope looking at her present from her "Secret Santa" 2. Sleepless in Sugar Rush (1-hour special) * Summary: When Adorabeezle goes to bed, she has a nightmare about monsters stealing some of her things, but when she wakes up, she realizes her items are still there. * Main Characters: Adorabeezle * Title card description: Adorabeezle screaming when she wakes up * Trivia: This episode's name is similar to "Sleepless in Ponyville" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 3. Sugar Rush Eternal Power, Make Up! * Summary: Every racer is shocked about how they are nearing to start out with a racing game, but they discover that a Sailor Moon game is plugged in and when they set off, they become Sailor Scouts themselves! Can the racers find a way to leave the game, or will they stay in the game forever? * Main Characters: * Title card description: * Trivia: This is the third crossover of the series. ** It features Stephanie Sheh as Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, Kate Higgins as Sailor Mercury, Cristina Vee as Sailor Mars, Amanda C. Miller as Sailor Jupiter, Cherami Leigh as Sailor Venus, Sandy Fox as Sailor Chibi Moon, Veronica Taylor as Sailor Pluto, Erica Mendez as Sailor Uranus, Lauren Landa as Sailor Neptune, Christine Marie Cabanos as Sailor Saturn, and Robbie Daymond as Tuxedo Mask Gallery Season 4 Category:Sugar Rush Category:Fanon Category:Series